


Morning Chat

by LightPinkDayTripper



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightPinkDayTripper/pseuds/LightPinkDayTripper





	

It was early morning when you awoke barely managing to stretch out in the small confined space of tent , you glare down at the sleeping prince who is curled up like some sort of cat, he had kicked you twice in the face that night and now was so sleeping deeply that even your best attempts couldn’t awake him. You lean back staring up at the hazy sky through a hole in the tent, clouds were slowly rolling in from the west and you needed to get moving or the rainn would scare away your hunt.

Managing to crawl through one of the flaps in the tent, kicking the sleeping Noct one more time for good measure, you sluggishly stand up in the midst of the sunlight. “Good morning, do you want some Ebony.” a voice asked and you turned your head blinking as the sun gleamed across the glasses’s of none other then Ignis Scientia. “Yea, that would be great..couldn’t sleep a wink last night.” you mutter out ignoring the groans from the others inside the tent. “What seemed to be the problem this time?” Ignis asked passiing you one of the ebony cans a small smile on his face. “Noctis kicked me in the face more then once last night. I don’t understand how you can keep everyone so under control, if i had travel with them all the time and put up with there antics, i would have gone insane.” you mutter angrily sipping out of the can and holding your hand up to protect you from the glaring sunlight. “ I am not nearly in control as I seem.” Ignis replied and shrugged his shoulders. “There are times when the others get too far ahead of me, or i loose my temper with them. Prompto is actually…well he causes more problems then most people believe. But i try to remain calm and keep my head and see things through”


End file.
